Unfinished Business
by crazy4csi
Summary: Ziva decides to take care of a little bit of unfinished business. M rated for late chapters. Contains strong femslash and slightly non-con at the start. Ziva/Liat
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished Business

The women stood in the shadows across from the hotel waiting. Of course the other women, the one she was waiting on, was not to know she was there. Not if her plan was to be successful.

The fight today had only been the start of things. If her father had not intervened then she could have finished this there and then. But she knew better than to disobey him so had stopped when told to. She might have even left it at that. But Liat had gotten right under her skin. She could still see the other women's smug look when they had finally caught McAllister. The rogue agent had been on of them, an NCIS agent. This had not only been a huge blow to the agency but for Ziva as well. They had all been played. Ziva included and this had what Liat had concluded made her better than Ziva. So Ziva let her leave. Let her believe she had won. It wasn't time to act not just at that moment. That was exactly what Liat had expected, for Ziva to react immediately to her taunts. No Ziva had learnt several valuable lessons since joining NCIS and one of them was patience. She would wait for the right moment.

Across the street a car pulled up two people got out. They did there best not to stand out scanning along the street they saw no sign for danger and walked quickly towards the door of there hotel. Liat turned in the last moment. She seemed to sense they where being watched. In the shadows Ziva held her breath to be discovered know would ruin her entire plan. But the man who she had been in the car with, Malachi, called out to her and she turned and walked inside. It had been a long day full of people determined to kill them. She guessed she was still simply paranoid. She was looking forward to been able to relax tonight (although not completely, to let her guard down completely would be a stupid idea and something that many years of training had taught her never to do). The director was safely on his way home and tomorrow night her and Malachi would be heading back to Israel too.

The light in the room on the 4th floor three windows from the left went on. Ziva smiled, her target was in the room. She waited a few seconds and as she expected there was a glimpse of the younger women at the window. The curtains where quickly drawn over. So now Liat would be settling into her room not expecting any company she imagined Liat would already have started a shower. Ziva strode purposely into the hotel and straight by the front desk to the elevators. No one bothered to stop her. She knew they wouldn't. One of the first rules at being a successful agent, look like you belong and know one will think otherwise. Stopping outside the room on the 4th floor she had been watching from the outside she listened. Yes she was correct she could hear the faint drizzling noise of the water. Carefully she approached the door. Pulling out a card from her pocket she swiped it. Know was the tricky part of her operation. Even though Liat was young she was well trained. She would be enjoying a nice warm shower after a hard days work but at the same time she would be listening to every little sound round about her to be sure she had no welcome guests. But Ziva was highly trained she slowly pull the handle of the door down.

Exiting the shower Liat wrapped herself in one of the towels provided by the hotel. She planned to dry off and get into her night things. There was still her full report to be written up perhaps she would work on that. She was never a great sleeper and only required a few hours. She opened the bathroom door and headed for the bed. It wasn't till she had almost reached the bed she know something was wrong. She was no longer along. Trying to act natural like she hadn't yet realized she took one more step towards the bed and suddenly turn fast, bring her foot round expecting to make contact with the stomach of her visitor. To her surprise though she hit nothing but air. It was exactly what Ziva had wanted her to do. Dodging round the kick she was know behind Liat and exactly in the position she wanted to be, beside the light switch. Liat got into position for another attack but the light suddenly flicking off took her by surprise. She only hesitated for a fraction of a second but it was enough. Ziva through her wait again the smaller women and twisted. They landed on the bed with Liat trapped beneath. She struggled but it was too late in one swift move she found her hands handcuffed to the headboard and something was tied round her mouth. She felt the weight ease off the top of her. She knew by the attack the person was a professional. What they wanted however she was the one thing she wasn't sure of. She would never talk though no matter what they done to her. She turned her head as much as possible trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark and get a look at her attacker but material was slipped over her eyes before she got the chance. Ziva smiled it had been easy. Almost too easy as she was never one to stray away from a tough challenge. But even had gone perfectly her pray was now completely at her mercy. It was time for the fun to beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished Business Chapter 2

The towel Liat had been wrapped in had come almost completely undone during her struggle. Ziva grabbed it and discarded it carelessly on the floor beside the bed. She reached out and flicked the lights back on. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Liat she was completely exposed to her attacker and yet on the outside she appeared to be remaining calm. She might not have been in training for as long as most of the other agents Ziva knew but she was still well trained. She ran her nails down Liat's back taking pride in the nail marks that appeared. The muscles under her hand twitched but still the younger women didn't struggle. This was certainly going to be a lot of fun. Ziva knew she had all the time she needed she was going to make Liat see that she make a huge mistake thinking she could get the better of Ziva David.

"Hmm I guess I am slightly impressed so far. It takes courage to remain as calm as you are giving your currently predicament. But it won't last. You will scream for me, even beg for me by the end of our time together."

Ziva hissed in the younger women's ear at the same time she grab Liat's hair and jerked her head back. She could help but chuckle as Liat gasped in surprise.

"I might be the last person you were expecting, yes? But you see Liat you embarrassed me and my family"

"How dare you call them your family, you turned you back on what family you had!" The younger women spat.

A loud slap filled the room as Ziva hand came down hard on Liat's cheek.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. You all seem to ignore the fact it was my father who turned his back on me. He left me to die. I was rescued by the only people who care for me there more of a family to me than anything I have ever had. But back onto the subject at hand. I want you to pay. You mock me but not for long. Tonight you will beg me to forgive you and may be if I'm feeling generous I may accept."

Ziva began to run the hand down her back. Gently brushing the sides of her breasts on the way down. Her hand reached their destination. She pulled the younger women's legs apart and before Liat had the chance to snap them shut again she jumped onto the bed and positioned herself in between them.

"Stop this I won't let you do this to me and you are wrong I will never beg you for anything. I don't want you"

"Oh and how are you going to stop me? I suppose you could yell. You might just be loud enough for Malachi to hear you. But then what? He will come busting in here and see you like this. What would he think? He would start doubting you skills as an agent. After all you have just been overpowered and tied to your own bed naked. Then of course he might not help you at all. He might just stand and admire the view. I am sure it is one he would enjoy very much. Would you like that? Would you like me to get him in here so he can watch what I do to you?"

Liat twisted trying to knock Ziva of the bed but she was unsuccessful. She opened her mouth to protest again but Ziva placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh I am not quite done yet or I might have to teach you a lesson again about interrupting. I'm sure this cute little ass of yours would look even better if I turned it a lovely shade of red." Liat stopped struggling.

"Good girl see your learning already. Now to go back to what you said earlier. Yes I know you do not want me but you want this don't you?" Ziva trailed a finger gently along the outer lips of her pussy.

"You can't deny you want this. I can see how wet you are. I can smell you. I know you want this but the problem is you're going to have to work for it. Let the games begin my dear."


End file.
